twentyTEEN
by boomboxer
Summary: She had to impress everyone. She had to be a cold, ice princess to the world. I'm determined to change that. GabPay/TroyxOC/Chaylor/Relsi.


**.:twentyteen:.**

_gabpay baby._

**by boomboxer.**

That long, blonde hair. Those huge chocolate brown eyes. Those thin pink lips. Those curves, that smile, that laugh, that nose, those hands, those toes...I'm getting carried away. I tried to look back at the blackboard in the front of the class, but I couldn't. My eyes couldn't tear away from the blonde haired beauty sitting in front of me.

I watched as she slowly snapped the gum which was lounging in the back of her mouth. She leaned back in her chair and toyed with her thumb nail, such as flicking it and rubbing it against her sparkly blouse.

"Gabby..." I heard Troy whisper quietly from behind me, "Gabbs!"

I threw my head around and looked at him, "What?!"

"Miss Montez, do you have something to say?" Darbus asked me, as I yelled 'What' louder than I intended.

I slowly shook my head and lowered it, noticing Sharpay laughing under her breath in the corner of my eye.

I know what you're thinking. 'Gabriella is gay.'. I'm not gay. I just happen to prefer the female over the male. Sure, Troy is my boyfriend, but only because if people found out I, sweet little Gabriella Montez was a lesbian, who knows the catastrophe.

I looked over at sharpay who was scribbling messily on the cover of her pink spiral notebook. I tried to look around her to see what she was writing, but fell over sideways off my chair in the process.

"MISS MONTEZ!" Mrs. Darbus screamed, causing Sharpay to bust into a fit of giggles as she saw me on the ground. I wanted to kiss her right then and there just to shut her up, although I did love her laugh. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR DISTRACTIONS. GO SIT OUTSIDE."

Sharpay smirked at me and then began laughing as I stood back up and my hair was a mess.

"SHARPAY GO OUTSIDE WITH HER!" Mrs. Darbus screamed at Sharpay.

I felt my heart explode. Being alone with Sharpay? Oh gosh...

"Mrs. Darbus, I was only laughing because Gabriella was funny!" She said whined, pounding her fists on her desk.

Mrs. Darbus pointed to the door and rolled back her eyes, "Both of you...out."

Sharpay huffed and stomped out the door, with me following close behind.

"I hope your fucking happy, Montez." She scowled, slumping down against the wall. I slid down next to her.

I lost my words, "I'm sorry Sharpay...I really am."

"Whatever." She complained then noticed how close I was sitting to her, "Personal bubble here, go sit over there." She pointed her long manicured nail at the wall the opposite side of her.

I obeyed and walked over to the other wall.

Sharpay seemed satisfied and looked at me, "Crap my cellphone is in the class!" She yelled, "What time is it, Montez?"

"Um..."I checked my watch, "10:19." I responded.

Sharpay moaned, quite seductively, I might add, and fell back harder onto the wall, "Crap...class is over at 11:15. We have almost an HOUR!" She yelled. "And I'm stuck in the hallway with the boringest person on the planet."

That kind of hurt me, "Well what can we do about it?" I questioned, still remaining nice to the gorgeous girl sitting across from me.

"I don't know..." Sharpay sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest then banging her head on them, her coconut scented blonde hair flying every which way. "Do you know anything fun to do in hallways, Gabby?"

I couldn't speak again. She said my name. _She _said **MY** name! "You called me...gabby." I stuttered out.

"Well it is your name, isn't it?" Sharpay scoffed, "Anyway...do you know anything we can do?"

I thought to myself for a moment before responding, "Have you ever been to the rooftop garden?"

"The whatty what what?" Sharpay asked, tilting her head. I found that to be the most adorable thing I've seen in my whole life.

I laughed lightly, "Come on..." I said, helping her stand up, only to have her push my hand away and stand up on her own.

I led her to the roof. She looked confused as she walked up the stairs, and as soon as she reached the roof she dropped her mouth.

"Whoa..." Sharpay said, walking around, "I didn't even know we had a roof!"

I ignored that comment...as intelligent as it was, "I just figured it would be nicer up here than waiting in a dusty hallway."

"Well you figured right." Sharpay said, walking up to the plants and pulling a flower off of one, and shoving it in her ear. "You're not half bad, Montez."

I bursted inside from that comment, "Sharpay, why are you so icy?"

"Why are you so nice?" She quickly spat back, "It's just the way I am. I don't need to give you an explanation."

I didn't want to push it from there, so I just nodded, "Oh...okay."

"You give up too easily." Sharpay shook her head, and continued to observe the plants. "Why don't you try being a hardass once in a while?"

I smirked at her, "It's just the way I am. I don't need to give you an explanation."

She looked up at me before giving me a brief smile, a real smile, and looked back at the plants like a 5 year old, "So how'd you find this place?"

"Troy showed it to me when I first met him." I spoke, too quickly.

Sharpay nodded, "So how are things with you and Troy going, anyway?" She asked, "Are you two still dating?"

"Yes." I smiled, wishing it was Troy who was asking me how _Sharpay _and I were doing.

She just sighed, "Well...that's good for you guys then."

"Why are you so nice to me, Sharpay?" I asked her, sitting down on the green colored bench.

She looked me, eyeing up and down my body, "I don't know...I just feel like I don't have to impress you."

"Really?" I asked her, that was a good thing, right?

She nodded, "It's like my maids...You don't have to impress people who are smaller than you."

Oh. Well in that case, I suppose it's not such a good thing, "Yea, uh... we should get back to the hallway if Darbus comes looking for us."

"Okay!" She said, grabbing my hand and running down the stairs quickly. I was in shock most of the time...Sharpay Evans was freakin holding my HAND!

We arrived just in time as Darbus opened the door, Sharpay turned to me and said it, "Well it was nice getting to know you, Gabriella." She said in a sweet tone, a real, human smile plastered on her face before it turned into a straight line.

"Girls, come on in." Mrs. Darbus spoke as she let us into the class, Sharpay turned to me as soon as we entered the room.

"I hate you Montez..." She scowled as soon as the rest of the class were in audible distance.

I got it now. She had a reputation. I would have ruined her rep if she were seen talking to me.

But I think, that I can change that.

Ew. That was pitiful. haha.

R&R plzzerz.

Dvd/Story Cover is on my profile.

**- boomboxer.**


End file.
